postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Postman Pat Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. Postman Pat the Movie There is one thing I don't quite get about the Postman Pat Movie. When everyone from Greendale shows up at the talent show finals, would it be better if Pat's wife, Sara told Pat that she had finally discovered that Mr Carbuncle tried to replace him with a robot, or did Pat just realize it straight away?﻿Mc1934 (talk) 12:01, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Probably he did. Jenkins92 (talk) 06:39, August 27, 2015 (UTC) But, why did Sara decide to take part in Pat's act with him? Mc1934 (talk) 12:23, August 27, 2015 (UTC) And did Pat realize that Sara knew why he came into the competition in the first place, or should he have questioned Sara first? Mc1934 (talk) 12:26, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Pat kept his reason secret right up towards the end and he revealed himself, he was lucky that Sara was there to see it at the time. I imagine because Simon was so grateful to have had his life saved from the PATBOTs, he saw no reason why all of Pat's friends and family could not join in his final act; after all this was the greatest depiction of good overcoming evil ever in the history of reality TV, so naturally it became a big party in the end. Jenkins92 (talk) 16:21, August 27, 2015 (UTC) So, you mean Pat actually spoke the truth that he was only doing this competition for Sara, and Sara could hear him speaking the truth? Mc1934 (talk) 17:40, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Of course. Jenkins92 (talk) 17:42, August 27, 2015 (UTC) And did Sara arrive at the finals when Pat descended down to the stage, or did she wait until Carbuncle was arrested? Mc1934 (talk) 17:44, August 27, 2015 (UTC) The villagers definitely arrived somewhere between the PATBOT's entering the auditorium and Carbunkle being dragged away, otherwise the robots would have chased them onto the stage. Jenkins92 (talk) 18:09, August 27, 2015 (UTC) What would Sara's reaction been if Pat managed to tell her the truth as to why he entered the talent show in the first place? Mc1934 (talk) 17:52, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Sara would have probably been happy about being the reason for Pat entering the talent show no matter what. Jenkins92 (talk) 18:09, August 27, 2015 (UTC) And what was Sara's reaction when Ben Taylor told her the terrrible truth about Pat's strange behaviour? Mc1934 (talk) 18:16, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Probably two feelings: firstly, shocked that Carbunkle tried to separate her from Pat and secondly: relieved that Pat was still the same man that she married all those years ago. Jenkins92 (talk) 18:31, August 27, 2015 (UTC) If Sara had any dialogue when Pat saw her at the end of the film, what would she have said to him? Mc1934 (talk) 18:36, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I suppose "I love you." would have said it all. Jenkins92 (talk) 18:41, August 27, 2015 (UTC) And just out of interest, why did Sara not have a singing voice? Mc1934 (talk) 19:18, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I don't think she did sing. I don't know who would have done it if she did sing, seeing as Ronan Keating did Stephen Mangan and Rupert Grint did himself. Jenkins92 (talk) 08:27, August 28, 2015 (UTC) What happened in the aftermath of the Postman Pat Movie? Mc1934 (talk) 20:12, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I imagine after the movie, life in Greendale for Pat and his friends returned to normal and carried on just as it did in the TV series. Jenkins92 (talk) 08:27, August 28, 2015 (UTC) But, how long did they stay in London for? Mc1934 (talk) 09:59, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Going by Pat's moving speech, they probably left as soon as the show finished. Jenkins92 (talk) 09:43, August 29, 2015 (UTC) And why did Sara not tell Greendale herself that Pat had been replaced by a robot? Mc1934 (talk) 12:06, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Because she didn't see it, Ben did and it was best that the information came from the actual witness. Anyway the meeting at the village hall wasn't really about the robots, it was about reminding the villagers who Pat really is and why they needed to go to the "You're the One" finals to support him. Jenkins92 (talk) 09:43, August 29, 2015 (UTC) What would have happened if as the Patbots were shut off by Josh, Sara, Julian and everyone else from Greendale called out to Pat? Would Pat, Mr Brown, Simon, Wilf and Josh be surprised? And if when Sara called Pat's name to attract his attention, when he thought he had nobody to sing for, would it spoil the illusion if Sara told Pat not only that she knew Carbuncle tried to replace him with a robot, but also that she heard him claiming that he was only doing the talent show for her? Mc1934 (talk) 13:19, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Probably by seeing the crumpled PATBOT on the stage floor, Sara would guess that Pat already knew that he had been replaced, so she would realise that she would not need to tell him. Jenkins92 (talk) 18:44, August 30, 2015 (UTC) What would have happened if Sara called out to Pat as the Patbots closed in on him? Mc1934 (talk) 20:08, August 30, 2015 (UTC) I imagine that before Josh saves, there would have been a few close up shots between Pat and Sara where they lock eyes with eachother from a distance with expressions of resignation and apology, expressions that say he has failed her and that she has failed him. Jenkins92 (talk) 20:17, August 30, 2015 (UTC) And what would Sara do when Josh rescued Pat? Mc1934 (talk) 20:29, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Probably give him the same hug that we see during the dance party. Jenkins92 (talk) 20:33, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Did Sara actually meet Wilf and Josh? Mc1934 (talk) 20:37, August 30, 2015 (UTC) We certainly don't see them meet formally during the film. Jenkins92 (talk) 20:40, August 30, 2015 (UTC) What would Sara have said to Pat if Pat had is phone on him when he as imprisoned by Carbuncle and Sara phoned him, after she worked out Carbuncle's plan? Mc1934 (talk) 20:44, August 30, 2015 (UTC) She probably would apologise for what happened that morning and then tell him about the robots. Pat would probably then tell Sara about the lengths Carbunkle has gone to in order to get what he wants. At the same time he would also apologise for being so caught up with all the promotions he has been involved with over the past few days. Jenkins92 (talk) 20:53, August 30, 2015 (UTC) What would Sara then say to Pat, once he had explained the truth about Carbuncle's plan? Mc1934 (talk) 08:44, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Probably tell him that she would get all the villagers together to come and save him. Jenkins92 (talk) 08:54, September 1, 2015 (UTC) But, what would have happened if Sara and the other Greendale villagers came into the auditorium, calling out to Pat, but Carbuncle told the Patbots not to bother with them and decided to focus all efforts on killing Pat, Simon Cowbell and Mr Brown and taking over the SDS, then when Wilf fell on Carbuncle, instead of Josh catching the phone, Sara ran onto the stage and caught it, switching off the robots? What would happen, then? Mc1934 (talk) 07:30, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Well if Sara knew how to work Carbunkle's programe, it would probably be the same outcome as the film itself. But Carbunkle would have to some PATBOTs stop the villagers, because anyone he knew who was close to Pat would a threat to his plans, which is why he had reckoned without Josh and Wilf, because he felt that he had done enough in his plan to make Pat beat them in the finals. Jenkins92 (talk) 12:05, September 2, 2015 (UTC) But, what would Sara have said to herself when she discovered that Pat had been replaced by a robot? (please write it in quote marks) Mc1934 (talk) 17:12, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Probably this: *Sara (to herself under her breath): Oh, Pat, I'm so sorry. I've been such a fool." Jenkins92 (talk) 20:01, September 3, 2015 (UTC) What would Sara have said to Pat if he managed to tell her why he entered the competition in the first place? (please write it in quote marks) Mc1934 (talk) 08:33, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Probably this: *Sara: "Could you get your bonus then." *Pat: "No, a new mean executive cut them from our wages at the sorting office, but I'm not going to that spot me getting you the honeymoon you deserve. Besides at a difficult time like this, miracles like this are not to be discarded like junk mail." *Sara: "Oh, Pat, my hero." Jenkins92 (talk) 12:35, September 6, 2015 (UTC) And what would she have said to Ben Taylor when he told her that Mr Carbuncle was trying to replace everyone with an army of robots? Mc1934 (talk) 12:54, September 6, 2015 (UTC) She probably would have started crying over her taking Carbunkle's advice about letting Pat carry on alone. Jenkins92 (talk) 13:04, September 6, 2015 (UTC) But, did Ben Taylor tell her about Carbuncle cancelling all bonuses? Mc1934 (talk) 13:10, September 6, 2015 (UTC)